Alone Together (A Glee Fan-Fiction)
by dreamerxx26
Summary: **Takes place on Child Star. And yes, I did pull some scenes from the episodes. But I also added my own parts to it! WARNING: Language!**


**Roderick's POV:**

All of us guys were in the gymnasium, following up Principal Sylvester's motivations for working out and stuff like that- and yes, if you were wondering, it's very hard.. for _me_. I get it, I'm not the most fit guy in gym glass, I'm not even _close_ to being fit.

"Sloppy babies! You're _all_ sloppy babies!" Principal Sylvester called out through her megaphone. Okay, starting to think that's she's not _just_ motivating all of us.

"How do you expect to pass the presidential fitness test, when all you do is sit on your enormous rumps, while picking at a forehead full of pimples no doubt cause by consuming an entire bag of bunions in one fitting?" but it really wasn't a question, to be exact.

"Michael Phelps did not win eighteen gold medals by swimming through a pool of pork rinds!"

"You think this is hard? Try consuming your own twin in utero.. _that's_ hard!"

Next, Coach Beiste and Principal Sylvester had all of us guys climb a rope, which I'm honestly terrified of heights.

"I'm _not_ leaving leaving here to at least three of you pass out of puke." Principal Sylvester said. _Gross_. Next, it was Spencer's turn- which it's probably going to be a lot easier for him since he's athletic.

"If your hands _aren't_ bleeding, you're not doing it right!" she called up after Spencer, who then looked down at my friend Alistair. Wait a minuet! This is new.

"Mark my words, every kid at this school will make it up to the _top_ of that rope or they will not graduate!" she exclaimes. Well hell, I'm screwed!

A few more guys went and then, before I knew it, it was my turn.

"Hey, look, everyone! It's Puffy's turn." hurtful.

"Come on everybody gather around!" she said before everyone did as told.

"Alright, Wiggle Tush. Pretend there's a bucket of butterscotch pudding at the top of that rope. _Go!_ " she ordered. But really, all I did was struggle. I mean, I couldn't even pull myself up! Struggling, I fell to the ground, letting out a small grunt before all the guys laughed at me.

" _Hey!_ " Coach Beiste yelled out at them, making them instantly stop.

"You, sir, are a disgrace to yourself- your school, and your _nation_." Principal Sylvester snapped at me.

"Sue, I think Roderick needs to rest for a minuet." Coach Beiste tells her. Thank you!

"Oh, absolutely, Sheldon. Let's reward failure. Because, while America is struggling with type-two diabetes, China is colonizing Mars." she said before pulling away her megaphone. "Not on my watch!" she said, this time using the megaphone.

"Alright, Double Stuff. Come on! Push yourself up there again." she said, turning towards me- making the megaphone make a screeching noise, which hurts my ears.

"And hike up your shorts please before some _poor_ soul falls into your butt-crack!" Principal Sylvester exclaimed, making all the gym guys laugh again. Well.. except for Beiste, Spencer, and Alistair.

~

After gym class, I followup my daily routine and walk down the halls with my headphones on- only to be stopped by Spencer.

"Woah!" he says, taking off my headphones.

"We have a problem." Spencer says.

"We _do_? What's uh.. what's wrong?" I ask, fixing my headphones on my neck.

"You can't climb a rope, you can't do a push-up, you can't even do simple choreography. If I'm gonna be apart of this whole.. _glee club_ thing, it behooves me to not be strapped to all that weight. _Spoiler!_ " Spencer says, lightly hitting my stomach in the process.

"You need to lose that weight."

"Okay, well. Maybe you could.. _help_ me?" I suggest. Spencer just looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asks with this stupid confused look on his face.

"Maybe you could help me? I mean, I could try to do better-" he then cuts me off.

"Cool, yeah. Try to try. _Try_ to _try!_ If you just tried, it'd be great." he says, which makes me pissed off so I just walk into my next class.

"And you know what? Wait. Stop eating those gummy bears! Come on." Spencer calls out from behind me. What a dick. I walk in and sit next to my friend, Alistair.

"Hey." he says once I get situated,

"Hey, how are you?" I ask him.

"Good, I'm tired." Alistair says before we just talk about how our day went. All of a sudden, we hear the sound of something dropping onto our desk- a jacket, _Spencer's_ jacket.

"Hey, buddy! I gotta pick up some sheet music for me after class." he says once he's in front of us, making me confused. 

"Hey man, what's up? I'm Spencer." Spencer says, turning to Alistair and gently fist-bumping his.

" _Sup?_ " Alistair says.

"You're Alistair, right?"

"Wait.. you guys are friends?" Alistair asks us. Yeah, I'm actually curious. Are we friends?

"Me and Odd-Rod? Hells yeah! We're in the glee club together. We work out all the time together too, I'm kinda like his personal trainer _and_ his inspiration." Spencer says. Well this is new, where the hell was _I_ when this happened?

"Check it out!" Spencer says, showing off his biceps.

"Go ahead, you can touch the guns if you want. Don't worry.. _safety's on!_ " he says to Alistair, but I think it made him pretty uncomfortable.

"Um.. I think I forgot something at my locker." Alistair says awkwardly.

"Yeah.." I say, awkwardly as well.

"I'll be right back, Roderick." he says, walking out of the room.

"What was that? Were you just flirting with him? Was that you flirting?" I ask Spencer, once Alistair's out of the room.

"You wouldn't understand, you're not a player like me." Spencer says.

"Well that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen. If you think that was romantic then you're not a player, you're.. kind of a _creeper_." I tell him. Well, I think that put Spencer in his place.

-x-

 **Madison's POV:**

"Mason! Come on! We're gonna be late for glee club!" I tell my twin brother, Mason, walking down the hallways with my arm linked around his.

"Madison, I'm going. In fact, I can't go any faster! You're literally dragging me." Mason complained.

"Well it's not my fault somebody _almost_ missed the bus today! You know we have a very strict night plan for you!" I remind him. You know, part of me thinks Mason gets tired of me bossing him around. But part of me also thinks that he's totally fine with it, considering the fact that I'm the twin who remembers half the stuff we have to do. I dragged Mason into the auditorium where everyone waited for us.. minus Jane, of course.

"What took you guys so long?" Roderick asks us.

"Maybe they got too caught up in their make-out session." Kitty says.

"We're not dating!" Mason and I say in unison.

"Could've fooled me." Kitty replies. Not even a minuet later, Jane walks in. For a moment, Mason just sat in his seat looking at her like he literally just saw an angel. _Wait a minuet!_ Does he like her? He _can't_ like her! About ten maybe fifteen minuets later, everyone is in the room, the auditorium, to be exact.

"Glee club, William, Frodo." Principal Sylvester says to all of us, 'Frodo' being Rachel.

"This fine young man standing next to me is Superintendent Harris's one and only nephew, Mr. Myron Muskovitz." she says, pointing to the kid next to her. I didn't even know he was standing there!

"Hey!" Myron says, giving a small wave to us. Aww! He's so adorable!

"Myron is about to celebrate the most important day in a Jewish boy's life: his Bar Mitzvah! It's a sacred ritual in which he becomes a man, and thus a full-fledged member of the uh.. Jewish community." Principal Sylvester explains.

" _And_ I'm putting on a show!" Myron says proudly, making Principal Sylvester chuckle. Who knows why? And why is he even here?

"Okay. Myron will be performing a little musical number at his Bar Mitzvah party, and he would very much appreciate it if you would give him any pointers." Well at least now we know why he's here.

"And did I mention, he's the Superintendent's nephew?" she says, which she did. She did mention that.

"Okay, so. This is just rehearsal so.. be kind." Myron says as she walks off the stage.

" _Lights! Hit me!_ " Myron calls out as a few dancers came onto the stage and began to perform Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child.

watch?v=BETcICG2zus

-x-

When Myron and his dancers finished, we all cheered and clapped for them- the kid's clearly got talent.

"That was amazing, Myron. You are very talented." Rachel tells him.

"Thank you, Ms. Berry. I'm a huge fan so that means the world to me. But here's the rub: I want my Bar Mitzvah to be perfect. Not good, not great, _perfect!_ How can I improve this number? Seriously give me notes, anything." he says. Well, there's not much to improve on.

"Um.. maybe your dancers could just smile a little bit more?" Kitty suggests.

"Which is exactly, I already told them that!" Myron says, then turns to his dancers.

"I already told you that! What's wrong with you people? You know, I thought I hired professionals, but obviously I was mistaken. You're fired! Get off this stage! Now, bitches!" Myron orders his dancers before turning back towards the rest of us.

"May I speak with the adults, please?" he asks, all of a sudden politely.

"Do anything he asks." I hear Principal Sylvester say. I let out a small laugh before the rest of the glee club heads out of the auditorium, like ordered. I walked out of the auditorium, arms linked with Mason, as per usual.

"Hey, Mads. I'll be right back." Mason says, slowly pulling his arm out of mine.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"I just have to go to the bathroom, okay?" he says, making me groan in defense.

"Fine! But when you come back, you're walking me to class." I say before he heads off.

"Hey, Madison." I hear a soft male voice say from behind me, Roderick's, to be exact.

"Oh, hey Roderick!" I say, turning around to face him.

"Some kid that is, huh?" he asks, talking about Myron obviously.

"Yeah, he's pretty talented though." I say while walking down the hall with Roderick.

"Yeah, I agree. It's just his attitude that gets the worst of him." Roderick says.

"Exactly! You know, you're actually a really cool guy, Roderick." I say to him, making him seem shocked.

"Wait.. really?"

"Yeah, I mean it. I don't know why everyone else thinks you're not. Besides, you also have a _killer_ voice." I compliment him, with a small laugh.

"Thanks, Madison. Oh, hey, I was wondering if you wanted to-" Roderick starts, but I cut him off once I see Jane and Mason walking down the hall. _Together._

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but I really have to do something right now. We'll talk about it in the choir room? Thanks! See ya, Rod!" I say, not even giving him a chance to finish. I just have to get to Mason.. and Jane.

"Maybe I could take you next week? I could teach you how to eat your feelings?" I hear Mason suggest to Jane. Oh no, not on my watch.

" _Mmm!_ Where are we eating?" I ask once I get closer to them, linking my arm around Mason's.

"Um.. Breadstix." Jane says oh-so-politely. I feel like my eyes are about to pop out of my head.

"Breadstix? No. No, Mason! We've talked about this." I say, stopping him in our tracks.

"It's crunch time in Cheerios season and we're completely overhauling your diet, no carbs." I say, licking my thumb and smoothing it over Mason's eyebrow in the process.

"We need you lean, and mean." I then turn to face Jane.

"Jane, it was nice talking to you." I say with the nicest smile I could ever master.

"Walk me to class?" I ask Mason, as I told him earlier. Though I feel really bad for cutting Roderick short of what he was about to say to me. Oh well! He'll tell me later.

 **| Hey, guys! So I figured that since this chapter is already getting pretty long, I'd split it into two parts. And this is most definitely a Maderick (Madison and Roderick) love story, by the way. lease let me know what you think! Thoughts? Opinions? Also, I'm probably going to make this story pretty long so.. expect that as well as part two of Child Star! -Teresa |**


End file.
